Cupid Can Shove It
by MrsHaleee
Summary: Morgan and Embry have always been in love, but when her grandmother gets sick and she moves away Embry starts phasing. Morgan comes back, only to have Embry not imprint on her. but they decide to stay together anyway. well, lets hope he never imprints.
1. I'm back

**Cupid can shove it.**

**Hello fanfictioners. I just had a few ideas and decided to write and see what happened. And this did. LOL, let me know what you think. Good, bad, what ever. I don't care, just tell me. My heart can take it :) didn't write much, holidays just started so I had a few spare minutes out of my busy schedule, baha. ;D thankssssss,, X**

**Preface.**

What exactly do you see right before you die? Some say you see your life flash right before your eyes. Others say you see the most important things in life like your family or your dog. Well their wrong. You see the world, the way it really is. Black. The same colour as my heart. The same colour as my soul. They same colour of love. Funny word isn't it? Love. Yea sure, they say they love you. Doesn't mean shit 2 seconds later? Well girls, word of advise. When a guy tells you he loves you, tell him to shove it. Then maybe spit on him. Or kick him where it hurts. Because he's lying. He's a guy and it's just what he does. Anyway back to dieing. I probably sound like some hormonal, suicidal teenager. Well yea pretty much. So I'm just going to start from the beginning, because yes just like any story it has one.

**Chapter 1. **

I stepped out of the cab at 113-pointer road. The address of my old house. Its not really a sad old part here, about how my parents oh so tragically decided we needed to move half way across the world. No, my Nan had a heart attack and mum being her only child, had to go and take care of her. So we all up and left. Me, mum, dad and jack, my brother. So there I was, going on great in life. Then my parents dropped that bomb on us. Yea whatever. I left, being the good daughter I am. 6months later, I get a phone call from Rebecca Call. The sister of Embry Call. My boyfriend, well ex. We were going out since we were 10. Grew up together as best friends. Till one day he told me he was in love with me. Turns out I was to. It was coming up to our 7th anniversary. We were going to try the long distance relationship thing. Decided no to though. Anyways, his 5-year-old sister rings me and tells me he is depressed. And sneaks out at night and is just being weird. I told her I would see what I could do. So I spoke to my parents, and here I am. Moving back into my house. Turns out it was never sold, and they kept the house incase they wanted to vacation here. So I'm moving back in. Me, 17-year-old Morgan Conley. Have a house of my own. Wow, I can imagine the parties now. But I'm not allowed to have them; something about my parents can 'drop in' at anytime. Yea, like that will happen. They care oh so much for me that they let me live by myself when they are in friggen New Zealand? I walk up to the front door and unlock it. I drop my suitcase at the foot of the stairs and look around. Hasn't changed much, we left all the furniture and photos and things. Just took our clothes. Maybe I should call Rebecca. Or even embry. Hmm nah, maybe quill or Jake. They are 2 of my other best friends. Its only 11am so Jake is probably sleeping but quill will be up. I go to the phone and put it to my ear. Phones dead, need to get that fixed. Well I guess I better just jump right into and go to the 'Call residence'. Not like his parents will mind, I practically use to live there. They only live 2 streets behind me. Might walk, well I kind of have to. My car doesn't get her till Sunday, and its only Friday so it's walking for me. As I walk the streets I try to think of what I'm going to say. 'Hey Mrs. and Mr. Call, don't worry I'm only here because your 5 year old daughter called me in new Zealand because your other child sneaks out at night. What's for dinner?' that will be great. And what do I say to embry? 'I still love you'? How pathetic. It's true though. I haven't even been with anyone else. I just couldn't. I felt like I was betraying him or something. Well this is it. I tried the door handle, unlocked. It always is.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out. I walked through to the lounge room, where Mr. Call himself was, asleep on the couch. I crouched down at his head and tried to shake him.

"Embry go annoy your mother. I'm trying to sleep." He said, facing away from me. I stood up.

"Well I'm offended, that was quite an insult." David, Embry's dad, flew straight off the couch.

"MORGAN!" he yelled and picked me up in a hug.

"Wow, nice to see you to."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not important right now. Where is everyone?"

"Rebecca is at school, Embry is at Sam's and Aliese is out back. Oh ALIESE!" he called out to Mrs. Call.

"I have told you so many times David, I'm not a dog so don't call me like one. Oh my. Morgan? Is that you? Oh my, I have missed you." She said running up, and hugging me.

"Yea I missed you to."

"What's wrong love? Where are your parents?" she started fussing.

"Its all fine. I just wanted to come home. They are still in new Zealand."

"As long as your ok, that's the main thing." she said, grabbing my hand.

"Thanks. So where's embry?" I asked.

"At Sam's I think."

"And Sam is?"

"Not a female." David said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"No I didn't come back for embry, no I'm not jealous, no I haven't had any other boyfriends and yes I still love him." I admitted. The Calls were like my own family, I can tell them anything. Hell, they care about me more then my parents.  
"Oh that's good, he hasn't had any girlfriends and still mopes around like your dead or something." I chucked at aliese betraying her son by telling me this.

"Its true, she's not lying." David said.

"No I believe you. I was about the same."

"We could take you to Sam's if you want." David offered.

"Actually, that would be great." They smiled at me; it was a kind of creepy smile. Way to happy.

"What?" I asked a bit worried.

"I sure hope he does." David said.

"Me to. Why wouldn't he though? If that's not true love then I don't know what is." aleise said, agreeing to whatever they are talking about.

"Ok, confused right about here."

"Do you think we should tell her?" aleise asked David.

"Well I don't know. We should probably talk to Sam. What if he doesn't? Then what?"

"Im pretty sure he will. And its not like we can keep her out of the loop."

"Well if it makes a difference, I vote to tell her what the hell is going on." I said.

"Oh sorry dear, just a private matter." I raised my eyebrows at aleises comment.

"You mean it's a secret? Ok well im sorry for intruding then. I best be off." The Calls never keep secrets from me.

"No Morgan wait. We will tell you. Then you will understand." David said.

"You want to or shall I?" aleise asked him.

"I will. Now Morgan would you like a seat?"

"I would like an explanation."

"Ok, have you ever heard the la push legends." What's that got to do with anything?

"Wolfs? Cold ones? Yea why?' I asked.

"They're true." David said, 100% serious. I looked at aleise and she had the same look. They must be joking.

"My great grandfather was apart of the original la push wolf pack. And every male through the generations has transformed." David continued to explain.

"Ok so if your great grandfather was a wolf then that makes grandpa Call one?" David nodded.

"A-and you?" I studded. He nodded.

"Embry?" he nodded. I gasped. Were they dangerous? Could they hurt me? Is aleise apart of it? Oh god I have so many questions.

"But, what, how, huh?" I said.

"Since you left embry became miserable and unbelievable moody. He would snap at everyone. Then a few weeks later, he just lost it. He transformed. Sam is the pack leader, the alpha wolf-''

"Wait a second. You were going to take me straight to the king lions den? So he could what, eat me for making embry come a wolf? It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know he was a fur ball?" I interrupted David. They both started laughing. I just held a look of horror on my face.

"With you here or not, embry would have changed. Just you leaving made him do it now. Just after you told him you were leaving he started changing. He started running temperatures, growing, and eating more." David said.

"Ok, so what's this got to do with me."

"Imprinting, we are hoping he imprints on you." Imprint? I have heard this word before. I started thinking back through the stories.

"Its what the werewolf's call it when they meet their soul mate. I better leave it for Sam to explain." Aleise explained. I nodded.

"Well we best be going to Sams. Come on, we will drive."

Ok, so in my story there are a few changes. Embrys dad is actually in the picture. Cheeeeer! And his parents know the secret. But his sister doesn't. this is set round bout new moonish, just after Edward comes back. So jakes all emo faze and shit. Yea :) let me no what you think and stuff. REVIEW! REVIEW! Plzzzz. Thanks, X


	2. reunion

**heeey guys. sorry for not updating in a while (: same with all my other stories. but i will try and update, i just havent been able to think of anything to write, its all been crap lol. but tonight i felt like writing for this story (:**

**so thank you to everyone who alerted, and a special thanks to dancingwiththecullens18 and bloomsky for reviewing, i love you guys.**

**so review and alert this chapter. it makes me happy :D**

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the 'calls' car. We were headed to this 'Sam' person's house. I'm finally seeing embry. After 6 months of no contact, just the odd msn convo here and there. I was so nervous. What if he didn't want me to come back? What if he didn't love me anymore? Oh god, this was a massive mistake. I started chewing on my nails, my nervous habit. You know, like when you get nervous and you just do something? Some people play with their hair, others bite their lips. Well I chew my nails.

"Morgan! Stop chewing your nails. Dirty habit." Aliese told me.

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?" I whined.

"Are you kidding me? Of course he will. And it's not like you can exactly back out now." David said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because we're here." He said, getting out of the car. Wow, I didn't even notice the car stopping. Get a grip Morgan, it will all be ok. I also got out of the car. We walked up the drive way and to the front door. I hid behind aliese and David. They didn't bother knocking, just walked right in. I followed and quietly shut the door.

"Try not the stare at Emily too much Morgan." Aliese warned me. I remember hearing about some sort of bear attack. But I left before getting a chance to see her. I could hear quiet voices coming from the house as we walked through a hallway and into a kitchen.

"Emily, Kim, it's nice to see you again." Aliese said, hugging both the girls.

"It's only been 2 days." Emily chuckled. I had only seen Emily from afar a few times, and she was quite beautiful, but now she had three long scars that went from her hairline to her neck, but she was still very beautiful. Kim on the other hand, she seems like a plain girl at first glance. But she has the most beautiful dark eyes, and a nose any girl would die for. She seemed familiar, yet I'm not too sure where I've seen her.

"2 days to long if you ask me." David said, hugging the girls as well.

"And who might this be?" Emily asked, smiling warmly at me.

"Morgan" I told her, smiling back. A look of recognition came across both their faces.

"Well Morgan, I was not aware of you coming back." Kim told me, quite rudely actually.

"You and me both kiddo." David said, winking at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Does embry know your here?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but he will. Where is he by the way?" I asked Emily.

"Oh, the boys are all out back, you're welcome to go out if you like." I smiled at Emily, and made my way through the door she pointed to. I could feel David and aliese behind me. I opened the door and it revealed a small step, then a large backyard which led to the forest. There was a small area with a table, and about 25 chairs around it. There were about 7 boys sitting around it, all shirtless and very hot. I immediately recognised embry. He was laughing at something the others had said, and had not seen me yet. I walked over to the group when one of them looked up at me, confused. I recognised him as Paul Dixon.

"hey." I said, stopping a few steps away from them. They all immediately looked up. I kept my eyes on embry, as his face went through allot of different emotions. Happiness, confusion, angry, upset, worried. He stood up and picked me up in a hug. He was so huge now. I wrapped my arms around his neck, neither of us letting go.

"I've missed you so much." I said to him, my voice nearly breaking.

"Me too." His voice just the same. We let go and looked at each other, but I was quickly picked up into another tight hug.

"Oh morgy, I have missed you so much. Please tell me you love me more than sheep." I just giggled at quil.

"Oh I'm not too sure about that quill; you know how I love a good farm animal."

"Well, that was just rude." He said, releasing me from his hug.

"Oh you big idiot. Of course I love you more than sheep." He smiled, and picked me up in another hug.

"Ok, I don't mean to break up this reunion. But who the hell are you?" quill put me back on the ground and I looked up to see one of the bigger guys out of the group. I figured he was Sam, looking the eldest out of them all. I had heard allot of stories about him, but never actually met him.

"Morgan conely, who the hell are you?" I replied, putting my hand on my hip.

"Sam uley." He said, crossing his arms. I didn't like this guy.

"That's lovely." I said to him, turning my back to look at embry. He was just smiling at me, the kind of goofy smile he use to always have when we were together. God I missed him.

"Embry, can I talk to you for a sec?" I heard Sam ask.

"What about?" embry asked.

"If it's about werewolves. I already know." I told them. Embry looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"How?" Sam growled.

"My bad." I heard David whisper.

"We were so sure he was going to imprint, we didn't think it would matter." Aliese told them, there's that word again.

"Well he didn't, so now look what happened. We have some naive girl, who knows our secret. What if she goes and tells everyone? Then what hmm?" Sam growled at them.

"Hey! Now you listen, I'm not telling anyone anything. And I don't know, nor do I care what the fuck imprinting is ok? So how bout you back the frig off." I said to Sam. I didn't like people yelling at the ones I love. He started shaking really badly, and then just walked off into the house. Emily followed him. Kim walked up to one of the guys, and kissed him.

"Well guys this is Morgan." Embry said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Morgan this is Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady and you already know quil." There were a few heys, and some smiles.

"Where's Jake?" I asked embry.

"Long story." He said, with a sad smile.

"I've got time." I replied.

* * *

**so review and let me know what you think, or any ideas for what you would like to see happen (:**

**i will try and update quicker this time. xo**


	3. that slut bit me

**Yay updating:D so review and shit yer? I like to know what you all think:) and go check out my other storys. Enjoy.**

"Why do you care" Kim sneered at me. Well she's getting on my nerves.

"Excuse me?" I sneered right back; her boyfriend Jared I think put his arm around her protectively.

"You think you can up and leave embry broken hearted, and then come back and everything's just peachy? And now you think you can go asking about Jake? News flash. I don't remember anyone asking you to come home."

"Oh now who the hell do you think you are you little-"I was interrupted by embry putting his hand over my mouth.

"Guys please, give us a sec while I talk to her." Embry said, they all looked a little worried at first but left anyway. Once they left he released my mouth with his hand but soon replacing it with his mouth. I groaned into the kiss as he deepened it.

"Oh god I've missed you." I said, pulling back and leaning my forehead against his.

"Mm me to babe. Don't ever leave me again." He said kissing me again. This time it was his turn to groan as I moved my hands from his neck, down his arms resting on his rock hard abs. He pulled back.

"morgs, we need to talk though." He said taking me towards some chairs sitting down. I sat down next to him. "I need you to tell me everything my mum and dad told you."

"well nothing really. Just that the legends are true, you're a wolf, that Sam guys an alpha and they were hoping you imprinted on me. Embry what's imprinting?"

"it's where I, well all us werewolves, find out soul mates like as if the moment after we phased we look at them for the first time and their all we think about. We can't breathe properly without them, and it kills u just being away from them for a little while. We would do anything to protect them. And would do anything they asked. From that moment our eyes connect their whole life."

"oh right, well did you imprint on me?"

"there's something you need to understand. Not all wolfs imprint. And no I didn't imprint on you. Well at least I don't think I did. I've seen it through Jared and sams eyes. And I'm pretty sure I didn't. But I've always had very strong feelings for you Morgan and I always will. You're my life and I love you, and if you're willing to try then I sure as hell am." I answered him by kissing him. It would break my heart if he ever imprinted but there's always that chance he wouldn't. He pulled back from this kiss.

"but you have to understand. Someone day I may imprint. But I love you, and I would fight that for you."

"no, I understand. And I love you to. I'm willing to take that risk. Because it will be worth being with you." He gave me the most breathe taking smiled, and kissed me again. But I pulled back this time.

"now about Jake."

"well you see, Jake fell in love with his best friend Bella. But bellas in love with this leech-"

"leech?"

"vampire"

"oh ew. That's gross! Are they like together?" he nodded. Oh god.

"now shh and let me finish. Anyway a few months back Edward left Bella and Bella was broken hearted. And Jacob made her feel better. And she pretty much led him on. And now Edwards back and bellas dropped Jacob for him and now Jacobs broken hearted."

"oh that little slut. How dare she. Oh if I ever see her." He chuckled at me.

" I see some things never change. But oh well, he'll get through it. He's always been tough. But can you please try and take it easy on Kim."

"me take it easy on her? Are you a joke? She's been nothing but rude to me since to moment I got back."

"she's just trying to look out for us."

"yes well I don't like her."

"can you just try? Please. For me." He said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"ugh fine. But I aint hugging her." He laughed at me, grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside.

"so its all good now?" Emily asked.

"yeah its all sweet." Embry told her, sitting at the table and taking a freshly cooked muffin.

"okay good, now theres a BBQ on tonight at 5:30 sharp and your invited." Emily told me, smiling.

"thanks, you didn't have to. But i'll be here. Nowhere else to be."

"alright. Well I'm going to get ready for tonight, then cook some food. I will see yous later." She said, giving me a hug.

"I might head of home to, to get changed for tonight and shower and what not. Want to come?" I asked embry, he nodded and smiled. I heard kim huff. I breathed in and out. Just ignore her morgan.

"well I will see yous later." I said giving Mr. and Mrs. call a hug.

"bye sweetie." They told me.

"latahs, nice meeting most of yous." I said, smiling at everyone. Embry took my hand and we walked all the way back to mine.

**Kims pov**

Ugh I did not like that tramp one bit. And I'm not usually one to hate people.

"I hate her." I said once morgan and embry had left.

"kimmy be nice." Jared said kissing my cheek.

"Kimberly you do not know why she is back, or why she left. So I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about morgan like that." Embrys mother aliese said to me.

"all I know is that she broke embrys heart and I don't like her for that."

"yes well, he broke hers to, but their working through it and I don't mean to sound rude but you really need to mind your own business. Now if you will excuse me I best be off to picking up Rebecca from school." I waited till aliese and David left before I started having a bitch to Jared.

"why do they like her. She's such a little tramp. Oh I hate her."

"kim please. Just give it a chance. Yous might like eahother." Ugh, what's with everyone and chances!

**Morgan pov**

I left embry lying on my bed, and went to get in the shower. After a few minutes of standing under the water, I heard the door open and a few minutes later embrys head popped through the curtains. I smirked at him. He looked me up and down and smirked to.

"hey sexy." He told me.

"hey yourself. Wanna join?" I asked, flicking water at him. Well I sure as hell didn't have to ask twice. Within a few seconds he had his shirt off and was under the water with me. I ran my hands up his stomach, to his neck and pulled him down to give him a kiss. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moved a little til I felt him at my entrance and took him completely in. The last time we had sex was the night before I left. God I missed him. He stated pumping into me making me moan. I started meeting each of his thrusts, making him moan in return. I started kissing and nibbling on his ear, making him growl. Well that new. He kissed down my cheek, on my neck and started lighting biting it. Right before we were both about to cum he bit down on hard me. I shrieked out in pleasure and pain and jumped off him.

"what the fuck was that!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happens with us wolves sometimes."

"well it hurts like a fucking mother fucker!" I said, rubbing the mark he made.

"I'm so sorry babe." He said stepping forward. I put my hand out to stop him.

"no, you finish in her. I'm just gonna. Um yea. Go here." I walked off into my room and shut the door. That fucking bitch bit me! And I don't know which part I hate more. The fact its hurting like a slut and is gonna leave a nasty bruise, or that I liked it so much.

I walked to my suitcase and opened it. Mm what to wear. I decided on some faded blue skinny jeans, a flower singlet shirt and some brown boots. I then quickly dried my hair with the towel I had and left it to dry. It was just past my shoulders and naturally curly. I then quickly applied a little eyeliner and lipgloss. I was done. 5:03 mm we should go early. I glanced at my 'marking' on my shoulder and figured there would be no point in trying to cover it. I opened my door and went to walk out and nearly stepped on embry.

"ought. What are you doing sitting here."

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me." I giggled at him.

"I don't hate you. I was just a little surprised when you uh bit me. Now come one were off to Emily's." I said taking his hand.

"mmm my girl looks hot." He said, slapping my ass. I just giggled at him and made my way outside. Off to Emily's for a 'wolf pack BBQ' joy.

**So that's it, review alert and favourite pleaseee:) link for her outfit on profile. And go read my other stories. Lataaaahs.**


	4. New friendships?

**hello my lovelysssss, an update(:**

**review and let me know what your thinkingggg.**

**special shout out to Sugar-Ice for reviewing last chapter (:**

* * *

we walked back through the house, holding hands. no one was inside the house, they must be outside. we walked outback. Kim seen me and just rolled her eyes and turned around.

"hey yous are back!" Emily said, running up and hugging me. the same people were still here as before, minus embrys parents. she pulled back from hugging me and immediately looked at my neck. "whats that?" she asked.

"nothing." i replied quickly, trying to hide it.

"whats this!" Quill said, running up along with a few of the other boys. "come on Morgan, whats that." he said, trying to move my hand.

"its nothing Quill, fuck off." Embry told him, growling. the others were laughing. Kim was looking at me with confusion.

"just show us Morgan." Sam said, sounding bored. Embry sighed. i huffed and moved my hand. i heard them all gasp, then paul let out a loud howling laugh. the others soon followed.

"really? your back two minutes and you've already had sex." Kim sneered.

"and how did you know that." i sneered right back.

"because that's the mark that werewolves sometimes leave. i really cant believe how easy you are." she sneered back again.

"Kimberly." Emily said, in a warning tone.

" no its fine, i really don't get what your problem is with me, but you need to back off."

"my problem is that you think you can come back and its all magically okay. well its not." she said, then walked off huffing.

"Kimmy!" Jared said following.

"ugh i don't like her." i screeched.

"shes not that bad. just trying to look out for Embry. don't worry she will come around." paul said, patting my head.

"now back to this little mark here." quil said poking it.

"ow. don't touch it. it hurts." they all laughed at me.

*a few hours later*

we were all sitting around the little fire out the back of the uleys. we were all telling stories about god knows what. me and Kim were getting on fine, which meant we were just ignoring each other.

"Well, i best be getting home." i said standing up.

"aw but morgy its only 10:30." Quill said in a whiny voice.

"yes i know quily, but some of us have to go looking for a job tomorrow so they can support themselves and not have to move back to new zealand." i said, flicking him on the nose.

"what do you mean?" kim asked me, not a hint of meaness in her voice, just curiosity.

"i don't know what you think you know about the reasons for me leaving or what ever, but i left because my grandmother was sick and my mother was her only family left so we had to go take care of her, and i had been missing embry too much so my mother figured i was old enough to drop out of school to come back here and live by myself. so the next time you want to go around saying all that crap, make sure you know that facts."

"Morgan, I'm sorry i didn't know."

"no, you didn't. but its alright. night everyone." everyone said goodnight in return. i leaned down and gave embry a kiss.

"i will walk you home."he said, standing up.

"oooh going to finish off what yous started in bed before aye." paul said, making kissing noises.

"it was actually the shower, and i was thinking the kitchen this time." i said, winking and walking off. i heard everyone chuckle.

me and embry walked back to mine, holding hands. we got to my front porch.

"so i will come see you tomorrow, and i will drive you to go look for jobs k babe, since you don't have a car." he said, kissing me.

"thanks, that would be really helpful." i said kissing him too.

"goodnight." we both said, and he turned around and started walking back towards Emily's and Sam's house, which was 2 streets behind me. i walked into my house, and up the stairs, collapsing on my bed. i was exhausted and had only been back a day. i rolled off my bed and changed into some pajamas and got back into bed. i soon fell asleep.

*next morning*

i heard loud banging coming from down stairs. UGH! what is that. i rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs. who the hell would be knocking on my door now. i opened it, it was kim. she looked at my appearance and tried not to laugh. i had bed hair, and due to not wiping off my eyeliner, it was all down my face.

"not meaning to sound rude but what are you doing here at this time." i said.

"morgan its 8:30." she said, matter of factly.

"exactly."

"well you said you needed to go job hunting and i may have a job for you, so up and go shower. i will wait here." she said walking in and going to my lounge room. helping herself to the tv. i rolled my eyes.

"and exactly why are you doing this?" i asked.

"because i feel bad for yesterday, and i realised your not that bad."

"Fair enough." i said before wondering back upstairs. i started the shower and undressed. then got in and quickly showered. i got out and wrapped my towel around me. i walked to the top of the stairs and yelled out

"kim what should i wear!"

"something non slutty. probably jeans and some sort of nice top." i rolled my eyes and walked back into my room, to my suitcase. still not unpacked. i decided on some light blue jeans and a floral black and grey top. i quickly put that on and pulled out some high heals. i went back to my mirror and brushed my hair, then pulling it up in a messy bun. i put on a little make up and put in some hoop earrings. done. i went down the stairs.

"finally! that looks cute."kim said, getting up off the couch. i rolled my eyes at her.

"you do that alot." she told me. i just laughed.

"come one." i said walking out. i locked the house, and got into her car. a little beetle type thingy. in a few minutes we pulled up out front of a gas station. i looked at her and she shrugged. "my dads best friend owns it. they need someone to work some night shifts. i figured it could be good until you get another job."

"thankyou," i said excitedly, leaning across the car hugging her. she laugh, and we got out of the car.

"Bobby!" she yelled, hugging an old man. he looked about 50, and was overweight and seemed like an open, loving sort of guy.

"Kimmy!" he said, hugging her back.

"and who's this." he said pointing to me.

"this is morgan, that girl i was telling you about."

"ah yes, you looking for a job are you girly?"

"yes, yes i am bobby." i told him, smiling.

"well isn't she just a charmer, be here tonight at about 9:00pm girly for your test run. you should get, no one else wants it. as long as you can handle the long hours and few customers we get at night. you should be right." he said smiling at me.

"well i look forward to it bobby." i said, smiling back.

*embrys pov*

i was getting ready to go pick up morgan when my phone rang. who would be ringing me at 8:00 in the morning. i looked at the caller i.d. kim?

"hello? kim?" i said answering my phone.

"hey embry."

"uhm what can i do for you kim."

"well i was just wondering if its alright that i pick morgan up this morning. i may have a job for her."

"yea, that should be alright. i have patrol from 9:30 till 4:00 anyway so i would have to leave. that should be a problem. but be nice."

"yes embry i will, i feel horrible for how i've acted. trust me. it will be fine."

"alright, and tell morgan i will come around when i finish my patrol."

"k, bye."

"bye." i said, hanging up. hmmm now what to do? sleep.

*patrol*

"so, morgans pretty cool." paul said. i was on patrol with sam and paul.

"yea, ive missed her lots."

"but you didnt imprint on her." sam said.

"no sam i didnt, are you going to order me to stay away?" i questioned.

"no, im just saying be careful. i dont want to see either of you get hurt."

*after patrol*

i walked up to morgans house, slipping my shirt over my head. i knocked, then opened the door and walked in. morgan was sitting on her couch laughing at something with kim.

"uhm well hello you two." i said walking in.

"hey babe, i was just thinking bout you." morgan said, getting up and kissing me. she looked absolutely gorgeous. oh god ive missed her.

"guess what! i got a job. all thanks to kimberly." kim just smiled.

"Well i am fabulous." the girls giggled.

"so wheres your job at?" i questioned.

"the gas station. im working tonight 9pm till 5am."

"what? and how oftens this." i will probably never end up seeing her.

"well i dont know, tonights sort of like a trial. then we will see how it goes from there." i nodded at her.

"whats wrong embry?" kim asked.

"its just, if you get a night time job, then i will never be able to see you."

"its really good money if i do get it, and it wont be every night. and its only until i get a better job."

"and you could talk to sam, see if you could switch your patrol hours to night time." kim added.

"yea maybe."

"dont worry baby, it will all work out." morgan said, kissing me.

* * *

**so thats it(: review, and alert pleaseeeeee. reviews make me update faster. all pictures and crap on profile. go check out my other stories. latersss xo.**


	5. good to be home

**wow finally updated, yew.**

**review and let me know what your thinkingggg.**

* * *

By 8:30 I was dressed and ready to go to my first shift. I was wearing a sweater with jeans, vans and a beanie. To say embry wasn't happy about me doing a night shift at a petrol station, where no one goes at night, would be an understatement.

"I just don't see why you can't just wait and get a better safer job." He told me for the fourth time that day.

"Embry it is safe. I will be fine. I can't be picky. I need this job."

"Why don't you come stay with me, come on babe I don't want you to do this."

"Well you don't own me embry, I'm free to do what I like. And the only way I can live in la push, is if I live in this house, and support myself."

"Yeah whatever Morgan, do what you fucking want then. I'm out, call me when you figure out what you want."

"Well maybe I won't even fucking bother then!"

"Then don't! I'm done!"

And that was how I ended up calling Kim and getting a lift off her to work. Bobby left shortly after 10. I am yet to have a customer. I found one of those old game boy things and am currently playing Pokémon. How fun.

*ding*

I hear the buzzer off the door go off. I hadn't even noticed I had someone filling up their car, they could have just driven off. Good job Morgan.

"Yeah one sec, let me finish this level." I tell whoever it is. They laugh. I would recognise that laugh anywhere.

"jake?" I asked looking up.

Jacobs p.o.v

I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, like i have been for the past 12 hours. Sam ordered me to take the week off patrolling. I guess they're all sick of me thinking about _her._ It's not my fault, she's all I think about. I huffed and sat up, hearing Dad knock at my door.

"yeah come in." He wheeled in and smiled at me. It wasn't with sympathy like everyone else has been, just concern, which I was thank full for.

"you will never guess who moved back into town. I just got off the phone to sue, and she said seth said that-"

"dad if its bella I don't want to hear it. Anything she does, wont interest me." I said lieing. I figure the more I say it, the more I will believe it. He shook his head.

"would you let me finish. You know I wouldn't mention that leech to you." Dad wasn't the happiest about bella, if you couldn't tell. Him and Charlie don't talk anymore, especially since Charlie has somewhat of an understanding that Bella's now 'different'

"its morgan."

"morgan? Really?" I asked smiling. She's one of my oldest friends.

"yeah, apparently her parents are letting her stay at their old house, but she has to get a job and support herself and stuff. You should go over and see her."

"yeah I might another day. You know what she's like, probably will need a week before she's settled in, and embry's probably smothering her." I snorted. Dad snorted too. Although we both like embry, and dad absolutely adores morgan, we boh think their no good for each other. Embry treats her terribly, and she just lets him. He's a really good friend, and a nice person don't get me wrong, he just treats her like shit.

"invite her over for dinner tomorrow next week or something." Dad suggested.

"yeah I will Dad."

"oh and I need you to go fill the car up with petrol, I need you to drive me to the doctors tomorrow and the cars empty." Dad said handing me a$50.

"yeah I'm going to have a shower, I will go after." I got up off my bed and went to have a shower. I got out from under the water and wrapped a towel around myself. Once back into my room I laid down on the bed and stared at my ceiling again.

*-later that night-*

I awoke to my phone buzzing. i had an alarm set for 2:30 am saying patrol. Well I forgot to turn that off. I looked at my door and see a note taped to it. I get up from my bed and take it off.

_Jacob,_

_You finally gotsome sleep so I didn't want to wake you. But be sure to put petrol in the car before my doctor's appointment._

_Dad._

Oh fuck, I completely forgot. Quickly chucking on some clothes and grabbing my wallet and keys, I ran out to the car. i drove to the 24 hour gas station and started filling up my car. I looked inside to see a girl behind the registerer. Bobby must have found a new person. once the car was up to $50 I walked inside. The girl seemed startled by the buzzer. Probably hasn't had many customers tonight. Without looking up from her game she told me

"yeah one sec, let me finish this level." I chuckled at her and she looked up.

"jake?" she asked. I looked down into her eyes. Oh god no.

Morgans p.o.v

"jake? Its me. Morgan! Oh my god its good to see you!" I said, squealing running around and hugging him. He seemed shocked at first. But hugged me back.

"morgan you have no idea how happy I am to have you back." He said, squeezing me. Did he just? No no he couldn't off. Why would jake sniff my hair. No there he did it again. I pulled back from him.

"did you just sniff my hair?"

"what? Pfft no, why would I do that." He looked away slightly red.

"ummmm."

"so wheres embry?"

"eh, I don't even care." I said walking back around the counter.

"Fighting already?" he asked.

"mm you could say that. That will be $50" I told him. He passed me the money.

"good seeing you again morgs. Dad wants you around next week for dinner or something." He said smiling and walking off.

"jake wait!" I called out.

"yeah?" I ran up and hugged him again.

"it really is good to be home jake." He laughed and hugged me too.

"more than you would believe morgs."

"reckon you could stick around for 10 mins and give me a ride home?" I asked sweetly.

"anything for you." He said with a smile. I really have missed jake.

* * *

**review, and alert please. links to outfits and characters and other stuff on profile. **

**:)**


End file.
